timecloakedfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Arc: Nations at War
and Thesius Fastoreleaor outside Dial-Quedan, the headquarters of the Time-Cloaked Order, in the Hollows.]] Nations at War is a story arc in Time-Cloaked. It is a main storyline arc, and by far the largest arc, owing to the fact that it was conducted on a platform independant from the rest of Time-Cloaked; that of the Nations at War Minecraft Server. Due to it's independant nature, the world of the Nations at War arc is far more realised and in depth than other Time-Cloaked arcs, to the extent that it would be almost impossible to go into full detail about it on this wiki. Thankfully, the folks over at Nations at War have their own wiki, and so more in depth information is normally readily available over on their site, whilst we here over at the Time-Cloaked wiki will only cover the aspects relevant to our canon. Perhaps not so thankfully, the Nations at War wiki is currently offline as the server is in hibernation, and so contains no information whatsoever. Even when it does eventually come back up, most of the old articles pertaining to Season 2 and Season 2.5 (the seasons in which the majority of the arc took place) will be removed for Season 3 relevant articles. As such, for the temporal space of now and possibly indefinitely into the axis of the future, all arc information shall be confined to this wiki (and perhaps also a little on their forums ). Nations at War's world timeline and perspective timelines are not synchronus, meaning that major arc events occur in both the past and future following the timeline of Darix and Thesius. Furthermore, the arc is split into multiple sections as other arcs (The Founding of the Order, You are now...) occur inbetween various sections of the Nations at War chronology, a feature only shared by one other arc, unnamed. For more information on the arc's chronology, see the Time-Cloaked Timeline. The world of Nations at War has a BCUCC index of MC:A_02C, being an Arcane universe of type 2 in the MC sector. Timeline of Arc-Critical Events in Nations at War The following timeline is from the perspective of Darix Palkiren and Thesius Fastoreleaor. Pre NaW Season 2 *Sometime before the beginning of the Arc, Darix and Thesius are seperated, Thesius becoming stranded in the Black Desert, setting of the eponymous story arc. The position of the Black Desert arc in relation to this event is unknown. *Thesius begins the Endless Search, attempting to reunite with Darix as he travels through the Black Desert and beyond. *Darix, unaware of Thesius' location, founds the Five Empires. Eventually he finds himself in MC:A_02C and takes a boat to the shore of Stormhaven. NaW Season 2 *Darix stays at an inn known as the Drunken Crusade. Mysteriously, he there discovers a working aceionic storage cell, of extremely high quality make and comparable in performance to his own. Wishing to perhaps discover the truth behind this mystery, he resolves to remain on plane and planet for a time. *Darix travels into the hills and gains support to form the Greater Blackhole Empire. The city of Amatiliron is founded. *The Greater Blackhole Empire grows in influence and power. Amatiliron expands and outposts are erected all over the land, including in the shadowy underground cave network knows as the Hollows. * There is talk of founding a second city, named Omasiliron, and locations are scouted out by empire members. *The Greater Blackhole Empire is severely weakened in a war against the Empire of the Riven Moon. *Whilst still attempting to recover from their loss, the Greater Blackhole Empire is attacked by the Intrepid Society, recently arrived over the sea, as they enact a vicious campaign claim the area of land known as the Midlands in their entirety. The outposts of the Empire spread throughout the Midlands find themselves progressively besieged and destroyed, until only those in the Chillgrave Tundra and the Hollows remain. Amatiliron is placed under seige. *The population of the Empire is greatly diminished, and Darix is on the brink of losing the war. Realising this, Darix abandons his city before it is overrun. *Darix travels the land for a time. While he is doing so, he receives a letter from Thesius Fastoreleaor, who has finally been able to locate Darix. Thesius tells Darix that he will be arriving in Stormhaven shortly. *Darix and Thesius reunite at Stormhaven, where they recount what they have experienced since their parting. After touring the land for a while, they resolve to continue on with their travels. First, however, with Thesius' aid, Darix goes back in time to place his own Aceionic storage cell in the Drunken Crusade. This is to ensure that Darix remained in MC:A_02C long enough for Thesius to locate him. From then on he uses the cell he recovered from the Drunken Crusade, which is of course his own. *The act breaks for a while as Darix and Thesius continue their travels. At some point during this time, they found the Time-Cloaked Order, a group of Transdimensionals dedicated to eliminating the End and bringing peace to the multiverse. *At some point, Darix and Thesius return to the Nations at War world to set up an underground faction of the order, some 200 years before Darix's initial arrival. *Somewhere between a few decades and a few years before Darix's initial arrival in Stormhaven, Darix and Thesius return to reside primarily with the faction of the Order in this world, albeit with the frequent transplanar excursion. *When the Greater Blackhole Empire falls, Darix and Thesius oversee the construction of Dial-Quedan on the site of the old GBE outpost in the Hollows. The pair continue to reside there. *When the original Darix and Thesius leave the dimension, the current Darix and Thesius take up their mantle, emerging as the leaders of the Time-Cloaked Order as the group moves more into the open. Most observers are oblivious as to the fact that any time has passed for either Darix or Thesius, as the pair have not aged and sport only change in outfit. *Darix, Thesius and the rest of the Order are present at the end of the Season 2 world, as the plane's God destroy the land. They escape by travelling several thousand years into the past. Dial-Quedan is actually saved, as the Hollows are the only location to survive the event. *Darix travels back to shortly before the End of the world to visit the Drunken Crusade Inn one last time. Thesius accompanies him. The world begins to end once more, although of course, it is exactly the same end as the first time. The pair manage to save several people and escape to the past just in time, although Thesius loses his legs. *The arc breaks for a while as Darix and Thesius are lost in transit. The arc "You are now..." takes place. After its completion, Darix and Thesius are reunited. *Darix manages to manufacture some replacement legs through use of Andari technology that he possesses or has managed to gather since his exile. NaW Season 2.5 *The Time-Cloaked Order sets up headquarters in a land of warring factions some few thousand years before the events described above. *They create and maintain a series of transport links, known as the Paths, bypassing regular space in the MC:A_02C linked Nether dimension. *The Time-Cloaked Order remains largely concerned with upkeeping the paths in this era, in addition to their regular goals. Category:Minecraft Roleplay Scenarios Category:Story Arcs